


Дальше — тишина

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Richard II - Shakespeare （RSC）
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Ричард знает: его не оставят в живых.
Relationships: Edward 2nd Duke of York | Duke of Aumerle/Richard II of England
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дальше — тишина

Со стен капает вода. Назойливый звук сводит с ума. Ричард ходит из угла в угол, гремя цепями, и говорит сам с собой, просто чтобы услышать собственный голос.

Рубаха промокла от пота, волосы спутались. Тюрьма уничтожила красоту и изящество. Это не имеет значения.

Возможно, Ричард — плохой король. Безумный. Слабый. Но он — король по праву рождения, и даже тысяча отречений от трона этого не изменят. Поэтому пощады не будет. Новый король не рискнёт оставить Ричарда в живых. Ричард его понимает, правда. Он тоже поторопился бы избавиться от соперника. 

Странно, но Ричард не чувствует себя поверженным. Он спокоен, почти равнодушен, хотя иногда в нём вспыхивает обида, и тогда он изливает её непонятно кому. Богу? Страже за дверью? Неважно. Он слушает себя, простуженного, охрипшего от сырости, и думает: «Скорее бы всё закончилось». 

Ричарду есть за что ответить перед Богом. У его преемника грехов не меньше. Во дворцах не бывает праведников.

Дверь открывается. Ричард не удивляется, увидев Омерля. Конечно, тот хочет выжить и заслужить милость нового короля. Ссылка подобна смерти, а у Омерля есть амбиции. Как говорится, ничего личного.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга.

Ричард знает: предают самые близкие и любимые. Подлость человека далёкого, малознакомого не считается. Она не задевает. Не ранит сердце. Омерль пришёл, чтобы его убить. Но в груди всё равно тесно от невыносимой, болезненной нежности. Ричард вспоминает их поцелуи. Перед смертью он хотел бы получить ещё один.

— Мне жаль, — выдыхает Омерль.

Дверь камеры закрывается.

— Поцелуй меня, — мягко просит Ричард. 

И больше ничего не говорит. Что бы ни случилось дальше, он будет молчать до самого конца.[

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
